Zach's Mom's POV in the tombs
by Computermind123
Summary: What the title says it is. Zach's mom's POV of what happened in the tombs at Blackthorne. Spoiler for OGSY  P.S. I don't own Gallagher Girls


**I was bored, thought of this and relized I wanted to write it. Please enjoy.**

I was in the tombs at Blackthorne looking for Matt Morgan's book. Solomon had told us it was here, my men had just left to do a sweep of the tunnels. The tombs walls were wired need I say more. I

Back to Solomon his hands were bound and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Torturing him had gotting us here, lets see if he was correct.

"Okat," I said turning to look at him, "Now where is it?"

He decided to play stupid, "What?" SMACK! Blood sprayed across the room.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is the log book that belonged to Matthew Morgan?" I heard whispers but didn't care who they belonged to.

Three of my men came forward leading two teenagers behind them, my son, Zach and his girlfriend Cameron Morgan. Someone the Circle wanted badly. Why? I can't tell you.

I laughed when I saw them, it echoed in the room. Zach was looking at me defiantly and Cammie gave me a masked look of tear.

"Found them on sweep," one of the guards said. I walked closer studing Cameron, I wanted to know why my son had taken a liking to her. She glarred back at me, yes I could see why Zachary liked her.

"Oh," I said, "this is a surprise." It really was. I looked at Solomon, "Joe, you clever boy, why didn't youtell me you were bringing me a present." Cammie was looking at her teacher as if trying to make him understand something.

He filled with rage, "They go or I give you nothing!"

"Now why would I do that?" really why would I? Cameron was worth more to the Circle then Matt's book, "Break up this touching reunion?" I reached out my hand, and stroked Zach's cheek, he had grow since the last time I saw him.

"Hello, sweetheart. Aren't you going to introduce your little girlfriend to your mother?" he showed no emotion on his face, but I saw Cameron's face twist with disgust. So he hadden't told her about me.

"She's your mother," it wasn't a question. Zach's face showed some emotion now, sadness, like he wanted he to never know.

"Gallagher Girl-" he reached for he.

She jerked back but not before I saw his fingers touched her skin, "Don't touch me."

I smiled, "Its very nice to finally meet you, Cammie. I've heard so much about you. I hope your not afraid. I'm sure Joe here would gladly confirm that we don't want to kill you."

Again Zach spoke to her, "Cammie, I-" Cameron pulled away again. Frustration showed clear as day on his face.

"Oh, sweetheart, I can see why you like her." I laughed, "But, now everyone spread out and look for Morgan's diary. And someone search the two off them." I said eyeing my son and his girlfriend.

I heard Zach whisper NOW! Saw Cameron kick the man who was coming forward to search her, Zach spinned and kicked an ancient filing cabinets in my direction. It knocked me to the floor, paper was swirling all around me. The gaurd who had been holding Morgan shoved her away and came to help me.

"Waht are you doing? Get her!" Cammie's eyes fogged. Solomon jumped at one of the guards and started to strangle him. Cammie had just done a flip, I met her with a kick by her ear that she dodged. She stepped back as I circled her, "You're far prettier up close, you know."

Cameron blocked my punch and hit me in my kidney and my face. Blood trickled from my mouth.

"Oh, yes," I said wiping blood from my mouth, "I can certainly see the appeal."

"Well forgive me if I can't say the same." She replied her eyes watching Zach who had grabbed a sword and was fighting two of my men at once.

"You know, Cammie, I do wish you and I could be friends. We have so much in common."

"Yeah, I-" I saw someone aim a gun at Zach's back. I didn't care that he had betrayed us, he was still my son.

"No!" I screamed as I slammed into my man holding the gun. It clattered across the floor, Zach picked it up and yelled to Cammie, "Now! Run!" I heard Cameron shout no, but it was to late. Zach took aim at a box of explosives and shot. Sparkes rainned everywere, I could barley see Cammie turn and run.

All my men who were still standing (5 were down) ran after the girl.

"Spread out! Find her!" echoed in the tunnels. I saw Cammie she was talking into her comm, "I'm behind the waterfall, I'm-"

"Trapped?" I suggested

She turnned around, "It's over, I'm wearing a comm unit. Everyone knows-"

"It doesn't matter what your protection detail knows, Cammie dear. It's to late. No one can help you." or save my son. My people were coming closer, we would grab her and no one would know were to look.

"You can't beat us. Kill me, take me, it doesn't matter. The Gallagher Academy will make more girls like me. If one of us lives, we all live." time to burst her bubble.

"Of course they will, they made me." I smiled as i saw her face twist again. "Oh, didn't Zach ever mention that his mother was a Gallagher Girl? I guess not."

She shoke her head, "No. No. Gallagher Girls are-"

I stepped closer, "We're what ever we want to be, Cammie," she cringed when I said _we, "_Anything we want to be. So, see? We're sisters, Cammie. You really don't have to be afraid. What we want lives inside of you. We only need to borrow it." and to get it we will torture you, see no harm done.

"I won't go with you."

Yes, Cammie you have much of a say in this, "Come on, Cammie, step away from that nasty cliff. Don't be foolish."

"I'm not foolish." yes you are, you just lost two very important people in you life.

"You don't want to do this, Cammie. We really aren't going to hurt you." by my definition of hurt we wouldn't

"I know."

"We just want to take you someplace- ask you some questions. Help you... remember... some things" mostly by torture **(I know I use it a lot)**

"I'm sure you do." she moved back a little more.

"What? What are you thinking?"

She looked deep in thought, "I'm trying to decide whether or not I should kill you." Icouldn't help myself, I laughed.

"Oh, Cammie, you can't kill me. If you me, then who will take you to you father?" I lunged, I was tired of this talk. But Cammie had other thoughts, she jumped through the waterfall. I knew there was no point to follow her. The fight here was over, now I just wanted to re-think this and find my soms body.


End file.
